Here on Gillagin's Island...
by Kayna
Summary: You can see where this is going, can't you? Not for Yamcha lovers...


Little twisted story I decided to write... And no, I don't own DBZ or Gillagin's Island. Please review! I might actually make this into a little series if I get good reviews.  
  
- Kayna  
  
  
  
"Places, people! Places!" Kayna shouted from her chair. Inwardly she was laughing her ass off at the little predicament she had placed the DBZ soldiers into. Placing a calm smile on her face, she watched in deep amusement as they walked onto the set.  
  
"Here I am!" Goku shouted, running towards the set, only succeeding in colliding into one of the many cameras. He stood up and attempted to fix the camera, blushing sheepishly. He wore a red, long-sleeved shirt along with a pair of khakis, resembling the well-known character, Gillagin.   
  
"Aye... This is not fair!" Vegeta mumbled as he walked out on the scene. He was wearing a sailor-type outfit, a pillow or two shoved down his shirt to make him resemble Skipper a bit more.  
  
Goku blinked slightly before bursting into hysterics, pointing at Vegeta as he laughed. Vegeta's face grew red with anger as he tightened his fists at his sides. He mumbled something about dumb monkeys before walking off to one of the grass huts.  
  
"I think they placed the wrong outfit in my room..." Trunks said as he walked out of one of the grass huts. Kayna lightly bit her lower lip to reframe from laughing. Trunks was dressed in a shimmering golden dress, his hair covered by a wig of golden curls. He lightly brushed at the lipstick that now adorned his lips before trying to walk over to her in his heels.  
  
"No, no, no... It's the right outfit, Trunks... Trust me." Kayna said before smiling at him softly. He blinked slightly, getting a faint look of horror before walking over to laughing Goku, mumbling that he had it so much worse than him.  
  
"You think you have it bad?" Goten said as he walked over to Trunks. Trunks turned towards him and blinked slightly. Goten wore a wig with a brown braid on either side of his head. He wore a light blue dress along with heels much like Trunks. He also had lipstick on, except he also had dotted freckles here and there. They stood there and watched each other for a moment before both falling into hysterics at each other's appearances.   
  
"I could get used to this look," Gohan said as he walked over to Kayna, straightening out his lab-coat before fiddling with his glasses, "What's my part again?"  
  
"The professor." Kayna answered with a smile before turning her attention to the last two that had just entered.  
  
"I'm married to him?" Tien asked in disbelief. He wore a wig of gray hair and a brown sweater along with a pair of khakis. He pointed to his wife and shook his head quickly.  
  
"I don't mind being a millionaire, but to this monstrosity?" Tien looked at Yamcha who wore a curly gray hair wig and a tight yellow dress and heels, waving at his newfound husband before winking and blowing kisses.   
  
"Awe... It won't be that bad, honey. We're rich and gay and I love you!" Yamcha yelled before hugging onto Tien, going on and on about future plans.  
  
Kayna smiled faintly and shook her head before yelling out that she was ready to begin. Everyone took their places, but someone happened to be missing. Kayna turned about in her seat, looking around the area.  
  
"Where's Vegeta?" Kayna said before sitting back in her seat, looking to the others who merely shrugged back at her. Suddenly a loud laugh came from above, turning everyone's attention up.  
  
Vegeta floated above the scene, his Skipper outfit gone and replaced by his usual fighter's attire. He powered up a blast in his left hand and most of the people below fled to the beach just a little ways ahead. Yamcha stood there staring up at Vegeta and waving.  
  
"Come down! Don't be scared now!" He called, winking lightly. Vegeta mumbled something in disgust before sending the shot down upon the scene. The blast began to burn up the film and transportation along with the little grass huts. Yamcha screamed and ran into one of the huts to retrieve his lipstick, yet never returned from the flaming inferno.   
  



End file.
